Help Me, Please!
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Nama: Uzumaki Naruto. Status: Lajang. Mencari: Penghasilan. Nama: Uchiha Sasuke. Status: Duda. Mencari: Asisten Rumah Tangga. "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang melamar,". "Terlebih seorang pria sepertimu,". "Mampus,". "Kau, pesanlah sesuatu,". "Ta-Tapi—". "Ssst, tidak usah menyela,". CHAPTER 2 UP: BELAJAR!
1. Bagian 1: Lamaran

_**Help Me, Please!**_

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || This story © AkaiLoveAoi**

 **T rated || Yaoi/BL || Alternative Universe**

 **Warn:** _ **typos,**_ **OOC**

 **A SasuNaru Story**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto. Status: Lajang. Mencari: Penghasilan. Uchiha Sasuke. Status: Duda. Mencari: Asisten Rumah Tangga. Oh, sebuah kebetulan? "Kurasa tidak,".

* * *

 **Bagian 1: Lamaran**

* * *

.

.

Musim dingin, pertengahan Desember, Tokyo.

.

.

.

Suara yang keluar dari pemanas air elektrik seakan menjadi suara yang merajai ruang yang minim penerangan itu—selain suara helaan napas yang sedari tadi terus menerus dikeluarkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyeduh makanan sejuta manusia— _ramen_ instan—dengan air panas. Tak sampai semenit setelah ia menuang air panas, jarinya dengan cekatan menyobek bungkus bumbu dan menaburkannya dalam _cup_ mie yang ia seduh. Dibawanya _ramen_ itu ke area kasur dan ia menaruhnya di atas nakas, sedang dirinya sibuk menggulung diri dengan selimut putih kusam yang tidak begitu tebal.

Samar, ada sedikit bunyi gigi yang bergemelatuk karena menahan hawa dingin. Tentu saja—karena pemanas ruangan itu tidak dinyalakan. "Karena kalau aku nyalakan—entah berapa tagihan yang nanti akan muncul dalam rekening ku,". Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa ia tidak pernah mempunyai _heater_ , ia akan bertahan walau hanya memiliki selimut sebagai modalnya.

"Oh—sudah empat menit," soraknya girang. Tangannya muncul dari lipatan selimut yang menggulungnya hingga atas kepala. Semerbak aroma _ramen_ instan seketika memenuhi hidung, sangat menggoda perut yang keroncongan. Namun dirinya diam sebentar, kedua telapaknya menempel pada permukaan gelas, mencari kehangatan. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku cinta _ramen_ ," ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Selamat makan!" kali ini ia bergumam lebih pelan.

Ia makan dengan sumpit kayu, melahap untaian _ramen_ yang terlihat begitu enak bagi dirinya. Bahkan hingga kuahnya tandas tak bersisa. Sejenak, ia merasakan perutnya penuh. " _Gochisousama_ ," ia meletakan _ramen cup_ yang telah kosong itu di tempat sampah. "Hah…" ia kemudian mendudukan diri di kasur, bersama selimut putih yang tadi ia gunakan untuk berlindung dari hawa dingin _fuyu_ tahun ini.

"Ah—sial,". Ada ucapan pelan yang terdengar. Di tengah kegiatannya berkemul, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu rupanya masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat. "Sudah lewat seminggu…" kata-kata meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia bicara dengan mata menatap plafon dan tangan tetap memeluk diri. "Kalau seperti ini terus—aku bisa mati," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

Naruto Uzumaki. 25 tahun. Saat ini sedang dilanda kebingungan sebesar alam semesta—oke, itu berlebihan—ia sedang mengalami yang namanya gundah gulana. Pikirannya luntang-lantung tak karuan, sama seperti nasibnya yang kini tidak jelas bagaimana karena Naruto baru saja kehilangan mata pencahariannya kurang lebih seminggu lalu.

Hari itu, salju turun dengan intensitas ringan, namun tetap saja harus membuatnya memakai mantel tebal. Naruto datang ke tempat ia bekerja seperti biasa, sebuah toko penjahit pakaian yang berada di salah satu kawasan pertokoan. Tetapi ketika ia memasuki ruangan pekerja, para staf tengah menggosipkan sesuatu yang ternyata bukan sekadar rumor. Toko itu ternyata gulung tikar, Naruto tidak yakin alasan mana yang menjadi penyebab toko itu merugi begitu banyak—sehingga para pekerja terpaksa dirumahkan.

Termasuk dirinya. Hari itu, para pekerja mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pergi menjauh dari toko setelah _sacchou_ membagikan pesangon. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah pemilik toko itu, sama tidak relanya seperti Naruto yang kehilangan sumber penghasilannya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan…" gumaman kecil keluar dari sela bibir yang gemetar karena dingin. "Ah—maksud ku, apa yang akan ku lakukan…?" ralatnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto meringkuk ke samping, memalingkan wajah dari langit-langit kamar. Ia mengubur diri di dalam selimut. Di kepalanya berkeliaran pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini—setelah ia kehabisan biaya hidup.

 _Ramen cup_ tadi adalah stok terakhirnya. Ia belum memiliki uang lagi untuk membeli makanan, pun untuk membayar sewa kamar dan tagihan listrik. Pekerjaan adalah hal sulit untuk dicari di zaman seperti ini—apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya yang hanya lulusan SMA, terlebih bukan dari sekolah unggulan metropolitan? Daya saing sangat tinggi dan membuatnya ditolak bahkan saat Naruto membaca persyaratan pekerjaan. Kalau ia tidak mencari uang, bagaimana ia akan menghidupi dirinya sendiri?

Agaknya pernah ia berpikir untuk membuka usaha sendiri. Haruskah ia turut membuka usaha jahit seperti tuannya dulu? Namun—apa nantinya ia tidak akan merugi sama seperti toko tersebut? Ia belum berani bahkan untuk membayangkan rintangan yang akan ia hadapi.

Laki-laki pirang itu kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Tanpa melepas selimut, ia bergerak menuju nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Disana ada sebuah ponsel pintar yang sedang diisi ulang dayanya. Naruto mencabut kabelnya karena daya sudah terisi penuh. "Nah—sekarang ayo cari pekerjaan," ia berniat mencari pekerjaan lewat situs daring. Ia memainkan ponselnya sebentar.

.

.

"Astaga—". Notifikasi kemudian memberitahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki paket internet. "Makasih lho," Naruto tertawa masam.

.

.

Berbalut mantel coklat tua dan celana bahan panjang, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan syal melilit lehernya. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tidak begitu ramai, berniat mampir ke _konbini_ untuk membeli roti—dengan maksud terselubung ingin meminjam _wi-fi_. Kasir menyapanya ramah saat Naruto membawa sebungkus roti untuk dibayar. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya—apa ia menjadi kasir _konbini_ saja ya?

" _Ano_ —". "Ya?" tanya si kasir. "Kira-kira… apa tempat ini menerima karyawan lagi?" ujar Naruto memberanikan diri. Matanya curi-curi pandang kepada kasir yang tidak lepas tatap dari uang yang dibayarkan Naruto. "Maaf, sepertinya tidak, Tuan," jawabnya. "Oh… kalau begitu baiklah," Naruto memang tidak berekspetasi tinggi. Ia hanya asal bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban " _Oh, iya! Kami sedang butuh karyawan_!" dari sang kasir. Ia hanya sekadar iseng sambil mencoba peruntungan. _Maa_ , mungkin ia memang sedang tidak beruntung saat ini.

Si pirang duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap ke trotoar, perlahan jarinya membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan kemudian memakan isinya. Matanya serius memperhatikan layar ponsel yang kini sedang menampilkan laman mesin pencari. Tangannya lincah mencari situs _job vacancy_ , dengan harapan ia menemukan pekerjaan yang dalam waktu dekat dapat menutupi pengeluarannya.

Apa yang kira-kira mampu ia lakukan sekarang? Dalam kepala ia sibuk berpikir. Mungkin menjadi _cleaning service_? Atau _dishwasher_ di restoran? Naruto menenggelamkan diri di laman loker (lowongan pekerjaan)—begitu lama karena ia mencari tempat kerja yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ia tinggal. Tentu, untuk menghemat biaya transportasi dan tenaga.

"Eh—ini tidak begitu jauh," ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan, begitu ia menyortir data lowongan pekerjaan berdasarkan lokasi. Ia menekan lowongan itu, mencoba mencari tahu lebih jauh—dipikir-dipikir siapa tahu cocok dengan dirinya. Dibacanya loker itu baik-baik.

.

.

— _Dibutuhkan cepat. Asisten Rumah Tangga.—_

 _L/P. Min 21 tahun. Dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, jujur dan dapat dipercaya._

 _Hubungi: +81-349756213 (Uchiha)_

.

.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel. Agaknya ia tertarik dengan kemudahan akses ke daerah yang dicantumkan—namun ia berpikir dua kali ketika pekerjaan yang ditawarkan adalah seorang asisten rumah tangga. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menjadi ART. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, terkadang ia masih lupa mengurus diri sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat memperhatikan orang lain? "Ugh… apa tidak ada yang—". Oh, masih ada lanjutannya ternyata.

.

.

"Kisaran gaji—". Ia kehabisan kata-kata. _Speechless_.

.

.

Si pirang mengerang, ingin rasanya ia menelpon orang yang menulis lowongan ini dengan segera. Demi apapun dan entah mengapa, Naruto merasa rugi kalau-kalau ia tidak mencoba melamar. Siapa tahu—ternyata hari ini dia beruntung, bukan?

* * *

Dibanding membeli pulsa di _konbini_ tadi, Naruto lebih memilih menelpon dari telepon umum dengan uang receh yang tersisa di dompetnya. Setidaknya—ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli pulsa seluler. Ia memasukan koin dan menekan angka yang tertera di laman situs yang tadi ia akses. Tersambung—Naruto menyandar ke dinding kaca sejenak untuk menunggu panggilan diangkat.

"… _Halo_?". Begitu suara itu terdengar dari seberang, tubuhnya langsung berdiri tegap, saking girangnya mendapat respon. Gugup, itulah yang Naruto rasa sekarang. "Ha-halo, selamat siang. … Apa benar—ini dengan Uchiha-san?" tanyanya ragu. Oh, ia berharap tidak salah menekan nomor.

" _Ya benar. Siapa ini_?".

Rasa girang kian bertambah dalam diri si pirang, ia mencoba membangun imej sebaik yang ia bisa. "Saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya baru saja melihat lowongan Uchiha-san di sebuah situs. Apa… saya masih bisa melamar?". Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum orang di seberang membalas, " _Ah ya—jadi kau ingin bekerja pada ku_?". Naruto sampai mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya! Apa masih bisa?" ia mulai bersemangat.

"… _Berikan nomor ponsel mu. Aku akan kirim alamatnya_ ," katanya setelah diam beberapa lama. Naruto gelagapan, agak salah tingkah karena gugup. "Oh—ya, um… sebentar," kemudian ia menyebutkan digit nomornya pada orang yang ia ketahui bernama _Uchiha_ itu.

" _Kosongkan waktu mu pukul 7 malam ini_ ,". Setelah Naruto mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada orang itu, telepon terputus karena waktu yang ia miliki untuk menghubunginya sudah habis. Naruto nyaris lupa kalau ia menggunakan telepon umum untuk mengontak orang itu. "Ah—sial,".

Si pirang keluar dari bilik telepon umum dan melangkah kembali menuju tempat tinggalnya. _Ne_ , seperti apa orangnya Uchiha-san itu? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Naruto—bahkan sampai si pirang mendarat di atas kasurnya lagi.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, hujan salju ringan menyambut Naruto saat ia berjalan ke stasiun kereta.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu, ia mengirimkan sebuah alamat lewat pesan singkat kepada Naruto. Si pirang berangkat mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya lumayan layak untuk direkrut sebagai ART—sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus memakai apa karena belum pernah menjadi seorang ART sebelumnya. Hanya lewat tiga stasiun dari tempatnya tinggal, Naruto kemudian menyusuri trotoar untuk mencari tempat yang katanya tidak jauh dari stasiun tempatnya turun.

Namun keganjilan mulai menghampiri saat si pirang sadar bahwa alamatnya mengarah ke sebuah _café_. Dia pikir… ia akan bekerja di sebuah rumah? (bukan seperti di _café_ yang ada di depannya ini). Oh—atau jangan-jangan ia salah mencari alamat? Harusnya di sebelahnya atau di belakang—

— _brrrt, brrrt_ —

Ponselnya bergetar saat ia dilanda kebingungan. Ah, mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena yang orang yang bernama Uchiha itu menelponnya.

"Ha-halo?". " _Kau sudah sampai_?". Agaknya, Naruto ragu untuk menjawab sudah sampai atau belum—namun ia memilih untuk menjawab iya. "Sudah, tapi—". " _Tunggu sebentar, aku akan sampai dalam—oh, aku sudah sampai_ ,".

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mendengar suara yang serupa berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Bukan dari telepon, suara itu keluar dari seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ia memakai mantel warna biru gelap dan syal hitam di lehernya dan sosok yang dimaksud tengah berdiri di depannya. Oh, apakah ia boleh mengira kalau pria itu adalah—

"Uzumaki-san?" sapa pria itu setelah ia memutuskan telepon. Naruto berkedip. "Ya—Uchiha-san?". Pria itu hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua berdiri di depan jendela _café_ selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto berkata, "Ah, _yoroshiku_ , Uchiha-san," sambil membungkukan badan, si pirang mencoba menyambung obrolan. Pria itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Hei,". Naruto kembali menengadah. "Ya?". Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju _café_ , yang mana membuat Naruto bingung—haruskah ia mengikuti pria itu atau sebaiknya ia menunggu di luar saja?

"Teh atau susu. Mana yang enak?" tiba-tiba pria Uchiha itu bertanya. "Eh?" dan tentu saja si pirang bingung karena mendadak mendapat pertanyaan sepele seperti itu. "Jawab saja," tuntutnya tidak sabar.

"Um—susu?" tebak Naruto asal-asalan. Masih tanpa ekspresi, pria itu mentitahnya, "Tunggu disitu," dan masuk ke _café_ , meninggalkan dirinya yang melongo karena masih gagal paham mengenai situasi yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

.

.

.

Belum reda keterkejutannya karena pria Uchiha itu membelikannya segelas susu hangat dari _café_ , ia dikejutkan lagi dengan kendaraan roda empat milik pria itu. Tampak sangat berkelas di mata si pirang. Ia tidak tahu pasti mobil merek apa yang tengah ia tumpangi dengan calon majikannya tersebut. Yang jelas membuatnya kaget adalah—

 _kok mau-maunya pria itu membiarkan jelata sepertinya menumpang—terlebih duduk di sebelahnya?_ Ia heran bukan main!

.

.

.

"… Jadi nama mu?".

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha-san,".

"... Uzumaki—ya,".

" _Ano_ —panggil Naruto saja,".

"… Kalau begitu, Naruto,"

"... ya?".

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja,".

"Ba-Baiklah,".

"Lakukan,".

"… Sa-Sasuke-san?".

"Hm,". Dan disambung dengan kekehan kecil.

.

.

.

 _Sumpah, ini tidak baik untuk jantung ku._

—batin Naruto, pukul 7 lewat 34 menit. Masih dalam perjalanan menuju hunian Uchiha.

* * *

 ** _bersambung_**

* * *

Halo minna~ Ao kembali dengan sebuah serial baru, yang (rencananya) bakal diseriusin /digebuk warga/ oke, Ao nge-post ini karena lagi-lagi dibuang sayang. Dari pada ide berseliweran di kepala ilang gitu aja, mending dituang wkwk. Ao berusaha sebaik mungkin agar cerita ini berkesan ringan hehehe jadi mohon bantuannya ya~

Kalian bisa ninggalin _review_ atau PM Ao, isoke kok santai aja. Siapa tahu Ao bisa _improve_ dan ceritanya bisa lebih baik lagi, oke? Ao terbuka atas segala kritik dan saran, jadi tenang aja hehe

Cerita ini akan multichap (yaiyalah) mungkin lebih dari 5? Belum tahu juga hahaha :D Pokoknya jangan lupa komen2 di _review_ ya! Ao tunggu~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


	2. Bagian 2: Belajar

**_Help Me, Please!_**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || This story © AkaiLoveAoi**

 **T rated || Yaoi/BL || Alternative Universe**

 **Warn: _typos,_ OOC**

 **A SasuNaru Story**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang melamar,". "Terlebih seorang pria sepertimu,". "Mampus,". "Kau, pesanlah sesuatu,". "Ta-Tapi—". "Ssst, tidak usah menyela,".

 _[Omake_ Inserted]

* * *

 **Bagian 2: Belajar**

* * *

.

.

Kenyataannya, debaran jantung Naruto bukanlah karena ada benih afeksi baru yang tumbuh di hatinya—melainkan karena ada kejutan-kejutan kecil dari pria itu yang tidak biasa baginya. Oh, tentu. Mereka adalah orang yang sama-sama asing dan baru bertemu satu sama lain beberapa saat yang lalu.

Masih dengan gelas kertas yang berisi susu hangat di tangannya, Naruto melirik jendela depan dan samping secara bergantian. Dari situ Naruto nyaris lupa akan fakta bahwa jalanan Tokyo adalah bak pembuluh darah utama Jepang—sangat ramai dan sangat sibuk. Baik trotoar maupun jalan raya terasa begitu penuh. Terima kasih pada Uchiha Sasuke karena membuatnya tidak perlu merasakan padatnya trotoar kota malam itu.

Mengabaikan pikirannya mengenai Tokyo, dalam kepala ia sibuk berandai-andai mengenai pria yang duduk di jok sebelahnya. Baru kali ini ia dibelikan minum saat jumpa pertama. Naruto berpikir apa itu adalah tindakan yang wajar? _Atau ini adalah salah satu sifat pria itu_? Kalau kata orang-orang, terlalu baik—mungkin?

Selain aroma kayu-kayuan yang menjadi pewangi mobil Sasuke, Naruto dapat mengendus aroma samar dari gelas kertas lainnya yang diletakkan Sasuke di dekat perseneling. Ia tahu itu kopi—mungkin saja kopi hitam karena baunya kuat sekali—yang dibeli Sasuke bersamaan dengan susu yang ada dalam gelasnya. Jujur, ia tidak begitu menyukai minuman berkafein tinggi tersebut, namun agaknya kali ini Naruto tidak terganggu dengan wangi kopi yang menguar itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang melamar," ujar Sasuke memecah hening. Pandangannya masih fokus ke jalanan dan tangannya masih mengendalikan kemudi. Naruto menoleh ke arah pria itu, mencoba memberi balasan, "…Eh—" bibirnya mencoba merangkai kata.

"Terlebih seorang pria—seperti mu," Sasuke menyela lebih dulu sebelum Naruto berkata. Si pirang melepas tawa ringan secara refleks saat ia mendengarnya. _Maa, aku juga tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menelpon dan melamar untuk bekerja pada pria ini_ ¸batinnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ia menyandar pada jok dan menyesap lagi susu hangatnya.

Pupil Naruto melebar saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke membelokan mobilnya untuk masuk ke sebuah kawasan apartemen yang begitu mencolok di tengah malam yang mengurung Tokyo. Bangunannya begitu tinggi dengan lampu-lampu temaram yang menghiasi dinding bagian luarnya. Tentu Naruto terpukau, tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana wajahnya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai bawah tanah, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang ia taruh di bangku belakang.

"Turunlah," ia melongokan kepalanya ke dalam, melihat Naruto sekilas dengan mata hitamnya yang tegas. Suara yang bagai titah itu langsung membuat Naruto tegak. Sasuke mengambil gelas kopi dan mencabut kunci mobil, Naruto bisa melihat pria itu meminum seteguk selagi ia keluar dari mobil.

Si pirang menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke—oh, sudah pasti ia tetap menyelipkan jarak diantara mereka. Suara sepatu kerja Sasuke terdengar hingga ke telinganya, apa karena _basement_ yang sangat sepi—sehingga suara-suara remeh dengan mudahnya bergema? Pikir Naruto demikian.

Langkah mereka mengarah ke pintu masuk, Sasuke menekan tombol elevator yang mengarah ke atas. Denting ringan terdengar ketika elevator itu tiba di lantai bawah tanah. Naruto mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang masuk telebih dahulu. "Tidak usah gugup. Kamar ku tidak setinggi yang kau pikirkan,". Ya, itu yang Sasuke katakan—sembari jarinya menekan tombol angka 11 di deretan tombol lantai yang terpatri di dinding elevator.

' _Apanya yang tidak tinggi—sialan_ ,' umpat Naruto dengan alis mengerut heran. Dirinya bertanya-tanya berapa sesungguhnya total lantai yang dimiliki gedung ini—sehingga lantai sebelas saja disebut tidak tinggi. Ia bersandar lemas pada dinding elevator yang tampak seperti cermin. Oh, ia dapat melihat pantulan wajah yang kelelahan dan ia sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau itu adalah wajahnya sendiri. Yap, terima kasih pada Uchiha itu karena jantungnya benar-benar dibuat berolahraga hari ini.

.

.

.

"Silakan," ujar pria itu, setelah ia menggesekan suatu kartu yang tampak mahal itu ke alat pemindai yang menempel di dekat pintu. Sasuke melepas sepatunya, melangkah masuk dengan beralaskan kaus kaki. Ia melepas mantel dan menggantungnya di _hanger_ dekat sofa. Mengikuti apa yang pria itu lakukan, Naruto turut menaruh mantelnya di tempat yang sama.

Si pirang melihat ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kamar yang selama ini ia huni. Oh, ya ampun, membayangkan kalau selama ini Sasuke tinggal seorang diri dalam ruangan sebesar ini—Naruto pikir, apa pria itu tidak merasa kesepian? Mulutnya belum berani berbuat apapun selain menganga karena takjub.

"Ini tempat ku," ujar Sasuke pelan, memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Pria itu kemudian meletakan gelas kopinya di atas meja yang menghadap ke dapur. Sasuke mencuci tangannya di wastafel, "Kau boleh melihat-lihat," lanjut pria itu, masih di area dapur. Ia melangkah ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan meletakan kaus kaki di keranjang baju kotor.

Sasuke belum menyalakan semua lampu—yap, karena ia terlanjur terbiasa—membuat Naruto gatal untuk menyalakan beberapa lagi. Lampu lorong mati secara otomatis ketika tidak ada orang disana—usaha yang bagus untuk menghemat listrik (dan tenaga tentunya).

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruangan pada umumnya. Sebuah apartemen dengan berukuran besar, dengan layar televisi lebar dan tipis, karpet bulu yang hangat, sofa tiga dudukan, meja makan minimalis dan tirai _cream_ yang tampak lembut. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mendesain ruangan ini, tapi rasa-rasanya Naruto ingin mengacungkan jempol kepada orang itu—oh demi apapun ruangan ini bahkan terasa sangat nyaman untuknya yang belum ada satu jam bediri disana.

"Kuharap kau akan terbiasa," suara Sasuke terdengar lagi—pria itu telah mengganti bajunya menjadi pakaian yang lebih kasual. _Sweater_ rajut warna hitam dan celana _training_ warna abu-abu, itu yang Naruto lihat ketika ia membalikan badan kearah suara. Pria itu kembali memegang gelas kertas yang berisi kopi, ia memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya.

Bahu Naruto menegang, kepala tertunduk—berusaha memberikan kesan sopan pada sang majikan. "A-Aku disini juga—mohon bantuannya, Uchi—ah—Sasuke-san!". Ah, apa dia baru saja bertindak seperti orang yang kikuk? Gagal sudah rencana membuat _first impression_ yang baik dihadapan sang pria.

Decih geli terlontar samar dari si _raven_ —yang diam-diam berharap jangan sampai si pirang mendengarnya. "Bagus—oh ya, keberatan tidur di sofa? Aku akan meminjamkanmu selimut," balas Sasuke, menaruh gelas kopinya di meja depan televisi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pirang, Sasuke menaiki tangga dan kembali turun dengan menggotong selimut tebal di tangannya. Dilemparnya selimut itu ke sofa, kemudian si empunya duduk sejenak di atas sofa yang kelihatan empuk itu. _Maa_ , sepertinya ia memang tidak memiliki pilihan, eh?

Naruto melihat tangan pucat Sasuke yang terulur, menepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong sambil melirik netranya.

' _Sini_ ,'.

Apa ia menangkap pesan itu dengan benar? Naruto berharap ia tidak akan lebih kikuk dari hari ini!

Si pirang menurut—ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dengan tetap menyelipkan jarak. Sunyi benar-benar menguasai ruangan itu, sampai-sampai Naruto dapat mendengar suara buang napas milik Sasuke. "Besok—aku berangkat pukul delapan,". Hanya iris safir Naruto yang penasaran—ia melirik kearah si _raven_. "Kau, tidurlah," lagi, Naruto belum bisa mengatasi bagaimana tajamnya tatapan milik pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tidak terpesona—tentu saja tidak!

"Ba-baiklah," jawabnya disertai anggukan. Mengambil kembali gelas kopinya, Sasuke naik ke lantai mezanin itu dan tidak lagi terlihat. Si pirang berharap pria tersebut segera terlelap—dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Uchiha itu baru saja menenggak segelas kopi. Lebih baik dirinya yang berusaha untuk istirahat karena esok hari ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali, tentu saja… untuk mulai bekerja sebagai seorang asisten rumah tangga.

Saat selimut tebal itu menutupi tubuh dan pikirannya nyaris mengawang—ia baru ingat satu hal yang sangat penting dan membuatnya sangat berdebar-debar.

.

.

 _Ia tidak bisa memasak._

.

.

.

"Mampus,". Hari debutnya menjadi ART terancam gagal total.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya_ —masih di apartemen milik Uchiha.

.

.

.

Cukup lama tidur tanpa teman sekamar membuat Sasuke mempunyai jam biologis sendiri. Ketika ia bangun pagi itu, jam menunjukan pukul tujuh. Masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Sasuke perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Matanya melirik ke arah sofa—tempat yang ia ingat sebagai ranjang Naruto kemarin malam. Yap, seharusnya demikian—karena sedetik kemudian yang ia jumpai hanyalah sofa kosong dengan selimut terlipat rapi.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba membuat si pemilik nama muncul. Kaki Sasuke mengitari apartemennya sendiri—mencari sosok pemuda pirang yang semalam tidur di sofa. Semua tempat menunjukan hasil yang nihil.

Oh? Apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _one-night-stand_? "Tch,".

Sedikit—ia merasa seperti ditinggalkan. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Sasuke mengabaikannya—ia berlalu ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air, kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dengan menyiram diri. Uap air hangat mengepul memenuhi kamar mandi, membuat kaca-kaca menjadi buram.

Keluar dengan air menetes dari rambut, Sasuke naik kembali ke lantai mezanin dan berpakaian. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja warna biru. Ia kembali ke lantai bawah sambil menenteng tas dan dasi warna abu-abu—berniat untuk memakainya saat tiba di kantor nanti.

Perihal Naruto yang pergi benar-benar tidak mengusiknya—ia tidak memikirkan hal itu hingga ia membuka pintu apartemennya, berniat untuk turun ke _basement_ dan melajukan mobilnya ke tempat kerja.

"… Sa-Sasuke-san,". Ada suara yang mencegah ia melangkah lebih jauh. Pikiran si _raven_ kembali. Manik hitam jatuh pada Naruto—pria yang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Kau—" suaranya menggantung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tatapan penuh tudingan sekaligus keheranan ia layangkan pada Naruto yang bersandar pada dinding.

Si pirang menelan ludah, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Um— _ano_ —aku…". Benar-benar—ia tidak sanggup menjelaskan kalau iris _onyx_ Sasuke masih melekat padanya. Terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya. "… sebenarnya… aku tidak bisa memasak, Sasuke-san," akunya jujur. Naruto berusaha mengatakan hal itu sejelas mungkin dengan memikirkan berbagai risiko yang menghantuinya setelah ini. Pertama mungkin pria itu akan menertawakannya atau mungkin langsung menghujatnya—dan kemudian ia akan dipecat dari pekerjaan yang bahkan belum ia mulai ini. Dan kemudian ia akan kembali menganggur… oh sial.

Ia sudah cukup mengutuk diri sendiri sejak tadi pagi. Menyalahkan dirinya yang dengan bodohnya lupa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba hal yang dinamakan memasak. Paling jauh hanya merebus air dengan teko listrik.

"A-aku bangun lebih pagi untuk mencari _konbini_ yang menjual menu sarapan—karena aku tidak ingin Sasuke-san berangkat dengan perut kosong. Namun… saat tiba di lantai dasar aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membelinya—".

"Lalu? Mengapa kau malah diam disini?".

"… Aku pikir Sasuke-san masih tidur… jadi tidak enak kalau aku membunyikan bel," balasnya.

"Kau bisa menelpon ku,".

"Aku tidak mempunyai pulsa—selain itu, aku meninggalkan ponselku di sofa…" ujarnya dengan nada bersalah. Sasuke membuang napas dengan suara kasar.

"Mengapa kau tidak petugas untuk membukakan pintu?". Naruto menggeleng begitu pertanyaan itu teracung. "Aku tidak berani—mereka begitu menakutkan!".

Astaga, ia baru tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu bisa sebodoh ini. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Paginya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Ikut aku,". Suaranya berubah tajam—memberi titah pada Naruto untuk mengekorinya. Ia tidak berani menyela, si pirang memilih menurut dan mengikuti kemana si tuan melangkah.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ … inikah akhir dari debutnya sebagai ART? Ah—bahkan ia belum mulai bekerja. Sungguh bukan kenangan yang indah.

"Duduk,".

"Eh?".

Naruto benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Sasuke telah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang hangat dan terlihat ramah. Ada musik klasik yang diputar pelan, ia turut melihat kursi besi yang tertata begitu rapi. Seolah-olah ini adalah kedai makan pagi yang—eh, tunggu.

"Duduk, Naruto,".

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka ada disini?

"Kau, pesanlah sesuatu,". "Ta-Tapi—". "Ssst, tidak usah menyela,". Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah sang tuan. Karena kasihan pula dengan pelayan yang telah menunggu, akhirnya Naruto membaca menu dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku ingin … _o-ochazuke_ ,". Sasuke menyandar pada sandaran kursi. "Buat dua porsi," tambahnya—membuat Naruto makin kaget karena berpikir kalau ia harus menanggung pesanan dua orang. Astaga—ia harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Sosok Naruto menjadi satu-satunya atensi Sasuke saat ini. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana panik dan khawatirnya wajah itu saat ia memberikan titah pada pria itu, sambil menatapnya tajam dan menyeretnya paksa ke kedai yang terletak di lantai dasar apartemen.

Harusnya ia memecatnya. Harusnya ia kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa pria yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak itu berani melamar sebagai ART. Harusnya—harusnya ia tidak membelikan makan pagi untuk si pirang ini. Harusnya ia tidak merasa lega karena ternyata pria itu tidak pergi. Harusnya ia biarkan saja pria itu—

… ah

Tanpa Sasuke inginkan—dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Naruto tidak meninggalkannya. Hangat menyelimuti dada ketika ia menyesap kuah _ochazuke_ yang ia pesan kembar dengan milik Naruto. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menggelitik relungnya—ia sendiri belum tahu apa namanya.

Yang jelas… ia tidak menyangkal ini.

.

.

.

"I-Ini…".

"Kartu untuk masuk ke apartemenku,".

"Ke-Kenapa Uchi—maksudku Sasuke-san memberikannya padaku?".

"Hah? Karena kau asisten rumah tanggaku,".

"Sa-Sasuke-san tidak memecatku?".

"Tidak sekarang,".

Rasanya Naruto ingin berteriak syukur di depan lonceng kuil. Inikah yang disebut mukjizat dewa?

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san!".

"Pastikan kau ada di rumah saat aku pulang,".

"Ba-baik!".

" _Jaa_ , aku pergi dulu,".

"Ah— _itterashai_ —eh," Naruto menutup mulut seolah salah bicara. Ia melotot takut karena membuat pria itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Jantung Naruto bedebar keras—belum tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh—ia melihat seringai tipis! " _Ittekimasu_ ," balasnya seraya ia berbalik melanjutkan langkah. Naruto belum berkutik dari sana hingga Sasuke benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Sumpah—keberadaan pria itu benar-benar olahraga untuk jantungnya!

* * *

 _ **bersambung**_

* * *

Hai! Jumpa lagi dengan Ao disini~ _Miss me already_? /nggak ada/ Oke... jadi pertama Ao mau minta maaf dulu karena _update_ cerita ini lama banget ya ampun /nangis/ Iya... ada berbagai macam penyebab wkwk jadi mohon dimaafkan aja... tetep di _fave_ dan _follow_ ya :)) [dan jangan lupa dibawah ada _omake_ ].

Dan untuk _chapter_ ini, awalnya bukan begini konsepnya (udah sempet beres cuman entah kenapa rombak lagi jadi lama) dan rombakan ini belum tentu lebih baik dari sebelumnya-dan Ao takut banget karakter keduanya jadi amburadul, maafin banget kalau itu emang bener-bener keliatan. Ao berusaha menyesuaikan dengan plot yang udah Ao bikin sebelumnya. Jadi semoga kalian suka dengan jalan ceritanya.

Kalau ada saran atau kritik, Ao terbuka untuk itu semua, jangan sungkan untuk PM atau _review_ cerita ini oke? Agar cerita ini makin berkembang kearah yang lebih baik~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

 _Malam di hari yang sama, kediaman Uchiha_.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan bel saat Naruto sedang membereskan barang-barang di lantai bawah. Ia membukakan pintu untuknya, sesuai dengan keinginan sang tuan tadi pagi.

"Oh? Apa Sasuke-san mampir ke toko buku?" saat Sasuke mencuci tangan, Naruto melihat barang bawaan Sasuke yang bertambah. Ia mendapati tas kertas bertuliskan nama toko buku yang terkenal di dekat tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ya. Buka saja,". "Eh? Tidak apa-apa?". Sasuke menggeleng dan mempersilakan Naruto untuk membukanya.

Ada beberapa buku... dan semuanya adalah buku yang bertema ' _how to cook in easy and right way_ ,' atau 'cara memasak untuk pemula,' dan sejenisnya. "Jangan sampai kau tidak membaca buku itu," kata Sasuke, lalu duduk santai di sofa sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Astaga... entah Naruto harus merasa senang karena dibelikan buku memasak... atau merasa terbebani karena kini pria itu sibuk mencoret-coret buku yang berisi resep makanan seolah memberikan pesan kalau 'aku ingin makan ini... ini juga... ah, ini juga,'.

"Sasuke-san... terima kasih sudah repot-repot membelikan buku seperti ini," katanya, mengenyampingkan pikirannya yang barusan. Ia duduk di karpet tebal nan hangat, menatap Sasuke dari bawah. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin... membuatkan masakan kesukaan Sasuke-san!".

Decih tawa terlontar samar, Naruto mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu," balas Sasuke dengan elusan pelan di puncak kepalanya. Oh... sampai kapan Sasuke akan membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Naruto lelah!

* * *

 _ **(beneran) bersambung**_


End file.
